Sherbert Land
Sherbet Land is the first course of the Banana Cup. The graphics have improved on this track like all the other Retro courses. A trick ramp has been placed near the location of the hidden item boxes and Dash Panels have been placed in the cave.The course starts out in a snowy road, in between two brown walls with faces on them. After the first twist with some Item Boxes there is a slight right curve into the ice rink area, with blue and red Shy Guys skating around. Any contact with the Shy Guys will spin the player out unless he/she has a projectile item like a Shell, or using a Star, which will knock the Shy Guys apart. On the right of the ice rink is a large opening in the ice, which will lead the player directly into frozen water. Falling into the water, Lakitu appears to take them back to the ice, whilst unfortunate racers remain within an ice cube before touching ground. A couple of red Shy Guys skate around in front of the entrance of the ice tunnel which players enter after crossing the ice pond. Inside the tunnel, there is a twisted road, containing some item boxes in it. Racers first take a turn to the right to happen upon an ice column in the middle of the road. Players surround the ice pillar taking the left or the right. The left side has an item box while the right side of the column has two. After the ice pillar is a very slight twist to the left that leads outside. Outside, the player will swerve left and then right in and S-turn. The road is less slippery here since the player races in the snow rather than ice. Just after this turn, the player go in a short straight piece of the road, with some item boxes there until turn to the right to enter another zone covered in ice. In this zone, the Freezies stay still on the road, but when the player makes contact with one, it will freeze the kart that touched them and slide around, either freezing solid any other unaware player nearby or move towards a wall, breaking into pieces. Once frozen, the kart cannot move briefly and the items in possession drop on the road. Certain items just bounce off them, though some powerful items can budge or destroy them completely, such having the star in effect. Following the twisting ice road first to the right, left and then right, players leave the ice road and run straight over solid ground to the finish line and the start of lap two. This track counts with one shortcut located in the Freezies' ice road. Just before taking the first turn, a player can get into a secret path behind the ice tower and so skipping a part of the road infested of Freezies. A Mushroom on hand is needed, as the path is covered by rough snow that decreases the kart's speed. Staff Ghost:2:48:651 by Nin*Sakat Fast Staff Ghost:2:28:356 by Nin*FJ Category:Races Category:Cheats